


Old Man

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you having another one of your Big Green freak-outs?  Because I thought we were over those.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "slowpoke"

“Hey,” said Darcy, wriggling into her armchair and arranging her ever-growing collection of pillows until she could peer at him over her very, very rounded middle. “Are you having another one of your Big Green freak-outs? Because I thought we were over those.”

Bruce smiled and slid over to the far end of the couch, so he could lean over and take her hand. “No,” he said. “I think I’m having a plain old impending fatherhood freak-out.”

“Oh?”

He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. “You married an old man, Darcy,” said Bruce. “And the closer we get, the more I keep thinking that I won’t be able to keep up. I honestly have no idea what kind of long-term effect the Other Guy will have on my body— but the short-term is bad enough.”

“Hey,” Darcy repeated. She tugged on his hand until he looked up at her again. “I thought this _wasn’t_ a Hulk-based freak-out? You and your jolly green alter ego are supposed to be copacetic.”

Bruce managed a smile. “I don’t know if I’d go quite that far, but… yes, due in no small part to your influence, I’m sure.” He released her hand to place his over her middle, feeling their unborn child kick idly against his palm. “But it’s still a physical drain, letting the Other Guy out, and it’s not getting any easier. I sleep for a day, at least, and I’m weak for several more after that. And then we’ll have a newborn…”

“ _Hey_ ,” said Darcy, again, covering his hand with her own. “We’ll take turns or something, okay? You sleep off post-Hulk, then I get a couple days where _you_ get up every time the kid needs something. Plus, FYI, we are literally living in a building full of superheroes who would love to take Baby Banner off our hands for a few hours.” She paused. “Except Tony. He should not be left unsupervised with a child.”

“Absolutely,” Bruce agreed. He moved to sit on the arm of Darcy’s chair, and pressed a kiss to her temple. “I told you, this is just a plan old regular pre-parenthood freak-out. And any time you want to take _your_ turn, and let _me_ be the emotionally stable and vaguely supportive one.”

“I thought I was more than _vaguely_ supportive,” his wife pouted.

Bruce smiled, and leaned in to kiss her properly. “You are amazingly supportive,” he assured her. “And also brilliant and beautiful, did I mention that?”

Darcy laughed. “You have, but I’ll take it.”

“Good.”

“Besides,” she added, “have you stopped to think that this kid— despite all your tests that turned out Hulk-negative— is going to be half _you_? My genes might encourage running around and generally loud behavior, but I’m pretty sure yours will predispose our kid to learning everything in the known universe and asking a lot of questions.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” said Bruce, and she laughed again.

“Our kid is going to be _awesome_ ,” Darcy told him. “I can’t tell you which of us they’re going to take after more, but I absolutely guarantee you that they will love you. Even if you _are_ an old man.”

He laughed, and kissed her. “Sounds perfect.”

THE END


End file.
